Episode 152
Sony gets richer, kills Aibo anyway. Stories Covered Nintendo announces DS lite a slimmer version of the best-selling Nintendo DS. http://reviews.cnet.com/4531-10921_7-6426221.html?tag=blog http://games.slashdot.org/article.pl?sid=06/01/26/148249&from=rss Rumours about Microsoft entering handhelds market Businessweek says MSFT will do its own iPod competitor, weirdly named X-Player, the same thing Jobs called it! http://games.slashdot.org/article.pl?sid=06/01/26/1625211&from=rss http://www.businessweek.com/technology/content/jan2006/tc20060126_148049.htm More rumours: is Yahoo out to buy Digg? http://news.com.com/2061-11199_3-6031386.html?part=rss&tag=6031386&subj=news And finally a few more rumours about Apple New shows on iTunes - looks like less rumour and more precursor http://www.macrumors.com/pages/2006/01/20060126032524.shtml Sony posts surprise profit jump. Sigh. (good segue into NATPE report on how MSFT and TV execs felt the root kit debacle hurt DRM efforts) http://news.com.com/Sony+posts+surprise+profit+jump/2100-1047_3-6031496.html Sony kills the Aibo. Dead dog. (out of the robot biz!) http://hardware.slashdot.org/article.pl?sid=06/01/26/1416201&from=rss No GPL 3 for Linux http://news.com.com/Torvalds+No+GPL+3+for+Linux/2100-7344_3-6031504.html Phone records sellers ordered to stop their practices At least two companies accused of selling the billing records of T-Mobile cell phone customers over the Internet have been ordered by a court in Washington state to stop their practices. http://news.com.com/2100-1036_3-6031204.html?part=rss&tag=6031204&subj=news RIAA tries to argue that even making files available in a shared folder is against the law http://yro.slashdot.org/article.pl?sid=06/01/26/0050209&from=rss Endtones: Customized ringing for your dropped calls http://www.engadget.com,%20www.engadget.com/2006/01/26/endtones-ringtones-for-your-dropped-calls/ Pew Internet study says Internet causing more social ties not fewer. http://www.pewinternet.org/PPF/r/172/report_display.asp Internet's abuzz over who will die on WB's Smallville http://medialifemagazine.com/artman/publish/article_2454.asp From The Phones *''Alex Brewer'' U2 iPod does not come with songs on it. Came with a special certificate. *''Paul (It is paulnotron)'' Core Pocket media player. TCPMP. http://TCPMP.corecodec.org/ http://divx.ppccool.com/ for codecs *''Anon'' When I was a reserve police officer, we got $1 a year so we could get the healthcare policy. I like the 128 podcast. Just stick a finger in one of your ears if you want a lower bitrate Emails Benjamin Stein runs among other things elgooG - A Google mirror site http://elgoog.rb-hosting.de/index.cgi Apparently a lot of Chinese citizens have used it to get around their governments restrictions "New Scientist Breaking News - Google mirror beats Great Firewall" http://www.newscientist.com/article.ns?id=dn2768 Greg - Alpharetta GA I had a new 30G iPOD stolen (was in my briefcase, stolen from a rental car) when I was on a recent business trip. Since each iPOD has a unique ID engraved on the back, and you have to register that number with iTunes, it would be nice to: 1. Track it somehow, hunt down the thief, and pummel them unmercifully (or give 'em a one way "Snake Plane" ticket...) 2. Prevent them from using the stolen iPOD with iTunes and render the device useless. Just a thought. Love the Podcast! Taha i just thought of sending this email to tell you guys about microsoft's new mail "live". i got an invitation five minutes ago and immediately signed up and wanted to tell u guyz how it is- i'll start at the beginning: First Look- From the Labs: Windows Live ™ Mail (beta) to join all you do is click the link in the email, look at an EULA (i didnt read it cause i hate those things), accept it and you sign in using your hotmail/msn account. the service is actually kind of clunky, and is chugging along, but i've only been using it for five minutes so i guess i cant really say that, but i will continue to check it out and give you any updates. the interface is much better and cleaner!!! they stuck with a white background like google, which isnt all that bad, the stuff looks good too!!! also, like gmail, there is a small loading box that appears, but for me it's coming up every few seconds. also there is a "Go Mobile" button of it on the side, which i havent tried but i will!! this looks quite promising and i will try to get some screenshots though im not sure where to post them. (the left click menu actually works!!) Final Verdict: 8.0 out of 10 (subject to change) as a side note i want to add that it is kind of a good thing that Molly isn't there (no offense), because Veronica gets to talk more, with Molly she's usually quite and the only comments from her are snickers and more snickers (and maybe a sigh or two). BYE!! Buzz Out Loud's Biggest Fan With a Small Name: TAHA Went to google video and there was a baby crawling highlighted on the front pagein the random section. Clicked it "This video will not play in your country" Huh? DRM? anti baby? Nick, Wolverhampton UK Category:Episodes